Aina Sarria
Aina Sarria Montes (11 May 1973 in Niesburg) is a Brunanter politician and businesswoman, owning the cheese company Treis Pers. She is from Niesburg in Carrington Parish. Aina is a member of the Council of the Organisation of the International Wiki Organisation and is a representative of Brunant. Aina and her husband Felix Abbes created a wine company in Cold Hill, Lovia, called Campanaria, and now she partially lives there. In Brunant, she lives at 2 Queen Street. She studied at the Royal University of Koningstad, worked with the Department of External Affairs and started a cheese company. She has one daughter, Clara. Biography Aina Sarria was born in Niesburg, Carrington Parish. Her father was Jose Sarria, who was a meat butcher and tennis teacher, and her mother Isabela was a physics teacher in the Stefanus Varne School. In 1996, they won the LottoMillions lottery and got €350,000 so they retired. Niesburg city government Aina studied at the Royal University of Koningstad and was in public health. She later worked for the Niesburg Government from 1996 to 2010. In 1999, she was a member of the municipal council in Niesburg and in 2004, Sarria was the person in charge of health within the town. Agriculture In 2004, Aina started a cheese company, Treis Pers, and makes Markstad cheese (formaze dur). The cheeses have a very good quality and they are made in the local style of Niesburg. Politics of Brunant and Lovia In 2014, she joined Lovian politics. She started the Republican Initiative political party and is now in the Congress there. Hopefully, some of her proposals will be accepted. She also started the regional party called Esquedra Republicana na Barzona in 2014 and wants to get good results in the 2015 Municipal Elections. Now she worked with Avanze creating Yes to the Future and is the candidate in 2017 general election. Family In 1999, she married Felix Abbes. He is a presenter of the TV show Battlesites in Brunant on BBN 3. They had a daughter in 2004, Clara, and she was born in Koningstad. She studies in Martina Bordas Primary School.They are going to have a son, in 2015. The Cartoonist Gilbert Sarria is her father's cousin and she distantly is related to a fashion designer, Alexandre Sarria. Family Tree *'Cristove Sarria' (1864-1916) x Elisa Van Donck (1875-1927) **Cristove Sarria (1888-1948) ***Gilbert Sarria (1912-1989) **Emilio Sarria (1890-1891) **Juana Sarria (1893-1975) **'Josep Sarria' (1898-1955) x Beatriu Serra (1904-1976) ***Sara Grant-Sarria (1927) x Edward Grant (1921) ****Jeremy Grant (1947) x Elisabeth Healey (1950) *****Nicolas Grant (1974) ******Andrea Grant (2005) *****Marta Grant (1977) x Jan Van Wolde (1977) ******Eric Van Wolde (2013) ***'Jose Sarria' (1930-2008) x Isabela Noves (1944) ****Martin Sarria (1966) x Diana Newell (1975) *****Daniel Sarria (1998) *****Tomas Sarria (2001) *****Nicolas Sarria (2003) ****Viviana Sarria (1969) x Giovanni Rosselini (1967) *****Lisa Rosselini (1996) *****Daniele Rosselini (2000) ****'Aina Sarria' (1973) x Felix Abbes (1970) *****Clara Abbes-Sarria (2004) Category:Businesspeople Category:1973 births Category:Politicians Category:Royal University of Koningstad alumni Category:Living people Category:Sarria family Category:Esquedra Republicana na Barzona Category:Yes to the Future Category:Congresspeople